Jedi Trials
The Jedi Trials, also known as the Trials of Knighthood, Jedi rituals, or Jedi ceremonies, were the challenges by which Jedi Padawans were given as pre-requisites for achieving Knighthood, and were sometimes retaken by Knights to earn the rank of Jedi Master. The trials were administered by the Jedi Council to any Padawan they deemed worthy of becoming a Jedi. The primary trials were a set of four, and were the Trial of Skill, the Trial of Flesh, the Trial of Courage, and the Trial of the Spirit. Other less formal trials, often from the old Order for apprentices' promotions to Padawans, included learning and gaining a thorough understanding of the Jedi Code, and the construction of a lightsaber. The Four Jedi Trials Trial of Skill The Trial of Skill usually consisted of a lightsaber duel with an adversary, or displaying particular skill in Force applications. The apprentice had to be sufficiently trained as a warrior, proving a working knowledge with the Force and basic mastery of lightsaber combat. Training for this trial was usually based on lightsaber combat training. Notable examples *Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber duel with Darth Maul on Naboo. *Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber duel with Asajj Ventress on Yavin 4. *Luke Skywalker's lightsaber duel with Darth Vader on the second Death Star. Trial of the Flesh The Trial of the Flesh involved the apprentice overcoming great physical pain, hardship, or loss. It could also test the Jedi's mastery of detachment from dangerous emotions and people. Notable examples *Obi-Wan Kenobi losing his Master Qui-Gon Jinn, during their duel against Darth Maul on Naboo, and not giving into vengeance to defeat Darth Maul. *Anakin Skywalker's loss of his right forearm during a duel with Count Dooku on Geonosis. *Luke Skywalker's loss of his right hand on Bespin during his duel with Darth Vader. Trial of Courage To pass the Trial of Courage, apprentices would fight courageously in battle, complete missions with a low chance of survival, or defeat a superior enemy. Notable examples *Anakin Skywalker's bravery throughout the Clone Wars, which saw him dubbed "Hero With No Fear." *Luke Skywalker's final confrontation with Darth Vader and Darth Sidious on the second Death Star. Trial of the Spirit To pass the Trial of the Spirit, apprentices had to look deep within themselves, on a quest of self-discovery. Often times, apprentices did not like what they saw, and it could be a highly traumatic experience. Notable examples *Luke Skywalker's vision in the Dark Side Cave on Dagobah. Other Trials During the days of the old Order, there were less formal trials for Initiates to become a Padawan. The first was a test of one's knowledge of the Jedi Code. This was usually done periodically throughout the Initiate's training with the master asking the Initiate occasional questions until he/she had proven to the master a thorough understanding of the Jedi Code. The second was the trial of lightsaber construction in which the Initiate meditated with the Force and constructed his/her own lightsaber. During the time of the Galactic Republic, Jedi Padawans were required to construct their own lightsabers before becoming Knights. Under Skywalker's New Jedi Order, these two trials continue. However, often times as Force Sensitives are discovered at an adult age, certain situations warrant the issuance of a training lightsaber, or the continued study of the Jedi Code. This is why these other trials are considered informal. Category:Articles Needing Attention